


Buffy’s Champion

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During S7 Chosen. Xander falls asleep in the Summers' kitchen after playing Dungeons and Dragons with Giles and Andrew. Spike goes to the kitchen for some blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy’s Champion

 

 

Xander stirred awake when he heard the fridge door open. His lonely eye caught Spike standing in front of the fridge, seizing a blood bag.

Everybody went to sleep after an uncompleted game of Dungeons and Dragons. Xander was kind of glad to be able to get some shuteye, well, until…

Spike glanced his way. “Sorry.”

Xander watched him pour the blood into a mug and the place it inside the microwave. He wasn’t upset Spike woke him up. He was looking forward for an opportunity to speak with the guy. After Xander returned from the hospital, he never got a chance to see him what with all the craziness that went on.  

“Nice necklace,” he commented on the big shiny crystal hanging from Spike’s neck.

“Present from Buffy,” Spike replied.

“Then I guess it’s mystical?”

Spike frowned at him.

“Doesn’t take a genius. Buffy is in war mode right now.”

Spike stared at him. Xander felt uncomfortable under his fierce gaze.

“It’s an amulet meant to be worn by a champion,” Spike explained. “Someone with a soul but more than human.”

So Spike was a champion now? People did change with time. Take Xander who started out a loser with a couple of eyes and was now a loser with a pirate eyepatch.

The microwave started beeping. Xander squirmed in his seat, hearing Spike’s footsteps walking around the table and heading to the basement.

“I never thanked you for the save,” Xander blurted out before Spike walked out of the kitchen. He looked up and found Spike looking back at him. Xander pointed at his healthy eye.

Spike nodded, was about to leave, but stopped. “Buffy told me the trigger was your theory.” There was a glint of gratitude in his eyes that Xander wasn’t sure how to feel about.  

He was actually taken aback that Spike would bring it up, that Spike would see it as Xander helping him out. He probably did. The trigger proved that Spike was innocent, right? He was being controlled. He didn’t kill those people out of free will.

Spike left to spend the rest of the night with Buffy. Xander remained awake thinking about how tomorrow was going to be his last day alive.


End file.
